


Kind Emperor

by Jathis



Series: Rome [19]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Brothers, Family, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emperor Hux sits with his brother in the garden</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kind Emperor

Techie sat quietly, keeping his hands in his lap. He smiled to himself as he sat on the soft grass that grew in the palace's garden, shifting a little to make himself comfortable.

"Careful!" Hux warned behind him. He gave the braid he was working on a gentle tug, chastising him for the sudden movement.

"Sorry," Techie laughed.

Hux sniffed as he resumed his work. "Braiding hair is a difficult task," he explained to him. "I want to make sure it looks perfect."

"It is only hair, brother."

"It is your hair," he reminded him.

Techie fell still again, thinking to himself as his big brother put his hair into one long braid. He turned slightly when his brother removed his hands from his head, smiling at him. "You are always so kind to me."

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"I hear some of the senators whispering when they think I am not around. They hate that I'm the son of a servant and was a slave. They hate the temple you made for me. They wish you would send me away."

Hux narrowed his eyes dangerously at these words. "Give me their names and I'll make them suffer!"

"Brother, spare them. They only speak how they were taught."

"But..."

"Please?"

He sighed but soon relented with a nod of his head. "I spare them...only for you."

Techie giggled and said, "I always knew you could be a gentle ruler."

Hux sniffed. "I am not gentle!" he argued. "You are my brother and so I treat you kindly! That is all."

"I know that father always warned you that I was a liability to your rule."

"Father was an old paranoid fool. You are a prince of Rome and my brother. Why should I see you as a threat to me?" Hux demanded. He shook his head, taking Techie's hands into his own. "You and I share the same father. You're my brother and I will treat you however way I like. If I catch anyone talking poorly about this I shall simply execute them."

"You cannot execute everyone who dislikes me."

"I can try."

Techie laughed, shaking his head as he leaned into his brother. "You are impossible!"


End file.
